drabble collection
by shakoto
Summary: as the title implies, short stories i don't really feel belong by themselves. ranging from K to T.
1. Kiss

Stupid.

That was the only thing Ryouga could say about Mizael. He had a stupid accent _(it was probably fake too)_ and stupid long blond hair and stupid deep blue eyes. Mizael was in his class, and he would always sit in front of Ryouga. He would turn back and smile at him sometimes, ask for a pencil or if he did last night's homework. Ryouga would give him his stubbiest pencil and say he didn't when he did, and Mizael would thank him, and _god his accent was so stupid why did Ryouga love it so much he wanted to shut him up with his lips fuck this guy_ -

"Ryouga, Mizael, could you two please go get the supplies for the project? They should be in the closet down the hall. Here's the key."

Oh, great.

* * *

The walk to the closet was too long for Ryouga's tastes. Mizael would strike up conversation with him, and Ryouga would either grunt or mutter in reply. Finally getting to their destination, Mizael unlocked the door, walking in with Ryouga, who closed the door behind them. The closet was sort of small, a single light in the center of the ceiling. The walls had shelves screwed on them, stacked with assortments of supplies like cardstock.

"We just need some rulers and cardstock. I don't know why the teacher sent us both. Maybe we need a lot of them? Do you want to carry the cardstock or the rulers? Or maybe we should even them out among u-"

**SLAM!**

Mizael was suddenly pushed against a wall, Ryouga's hand right next to his face. He could feel Ryouga's breath on his face from how _close_ he was.

"You talk too much."

Mizael was about to protest when his lips were suddenly occupied. Ryouga's hands gripped at his shoulders, their lips crashed together unceremoniously. He could feel Ryouga move his lips, and Mizael's instinct kicked in, letting his own lips move along with Ryouga's.

Before Mizael can fully register what's going on, Ryouga pulls away, and his face is flushed red. "Shut up for once." he mutters, before grabbing a box of rulers and stomping out of the closet.


	2. Better Me Than You

**A/N: Some backstory before I begin - this story is based on an AU with me and my friends, where Chris and Kaito are Ryouga's parents. Weird, I know, but it's grown on us and it's a very precious thought to me, so yes.**

* * *

_He hated Barians._

They ruined his life. They intervened with matters, possessed innocent humans - they were despicable. He vowed to himself that he would end them, obliterate every single one until there were no traces of their race left.

But when he saw his son - purple skin, red and blue eyes, and wearing the Barian symbol proudly - he couldn't hold that remorse anymore. He didn't know what to do. Ryouga was a Barian. Could Chris really harm him…?

"Ryouga!"

Hearing himself talk felt weird. His voice was tired. But he yelled, as loud as he could. If Ryouga heard him, surely, he would snap back to his senses and -

"Who are you?"

* * *

When Ryouga - no, Nasch - fell to the ground, defeated by Thomas, Chris' instinct kicked in. He ran to him, nearly tripping over because he wasn't paying attention to the ground, because he needed to get to Nasch_ he was still his son he needed to be okay_ -

Setting Nasch's head on his lap, Chris stroked his now human face, but his eyes… they were still that of a Barian. He didn't care.

"Ryouga…?" his voice didn't even sound like him at this point - lost and breathless.

Nasch didn't move, his eyes instead looking up at Chris. His expression wasn't readable, and suddenly - he closed his eyes. Chris swore he smiled before he did.

"Do you want to save him?"

Turning around, Chris saw… Merag. Rio? He didn't know anymore.

"There's a way?" He was ready to do anything, if it would save his son's life.

"We've been through many lives, I more than him." She walked over to them, kneeling down to where Chris sat with Nasch's _(dead?)_ body. "We require life energy from another source to do this, though." Then she looks at him, and he realizes what she means.

His life for Nasch's.

"Will he… will he remember? Kaito… and me?"

Merag's eyes seem to water up, the only way he can tell what she's feeling, given she has no mouth. "With each rebirth… we forget the memories of our past life, unless we use our Barian pendant to regain them. But…" one of her hands is now stroking Nasch's hair - Chris notices she's shaking, "… I'm not supposed to be doing this. Vector… he'll keep Nasch's pendant with him, probably destroy it, since he's gone. I won't be able to get it back. So, he won't remember anything from this life."

Chris doesn't even notice the tears streaming down his face, until Merag wipes one away. "He will always be your son."

Chris looks around, looks at the dead bodies on the ground. At the people who gave up their life for others. He could do it too. He could always watch from where he would go, if he died.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Dude, what even is that?"

Ryouga scoffs as one of his friends pokes his nose into his sketchbook, swatting him away. "It's my future tattoo, idiot."

"Is it from an anime or something?"

Ryouga shakes his head, holding up his sketchbook to admire his work. It's a sort of blue crest, blue swirls in the middle surrounding by sharp lines, like a sort of box.

It came to him in a dream, a reoccurring one. He would see that crest, chase after it, and then he'd wake up. It was a strange dream, but he would have to admit, that crest was pretty cool. It would look nice on his wrist.

"I see it in my dreams a lot. I think it's really cool, alright?" Ryouga said, playfully punching his friend on the shoulder.

It probably didn't mean anything anyway.


End file.
